


it's the love shot

by samzalabim



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shotgunning, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samzalabim/pseuds/samzalabim
Summary: chan loves woojin a lot.just like the other members.





	it's the love shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicalix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicalix/gifts).



> i don't know where this came from but here some quick fluff for my favorite bean uwu i luv u come over so we can vape tgt mwah <3
> 
> (also it's 12am so sowwy if there are some stupid mistakes oopsie)

it was 3:27am when chan opened his window to let some fresh air fill his room. he closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze. a few seconds later he opened his eyes in confusion and sniffed. once, twice, there was definitely a weird scent in the air. not a bad "weird", it actually smelled pretty nice, but it wasn't what natural air usually smelled like. a white-grey cloud passed his window, comming from left, so he looked at the side, trying to remember whose room it was. opposite from his room there were hyunjin and seungmin but the others? he couldn't remember. when another cloud of sweet smoke passed his window he closed it and grabbed his key card before he left the room and sneaked to the door left from his own. maybe it was felix and changbin's room? even though he didn't approve of it, he could defintely imagine the two of them getting high together. that would explain the sweet scent. the door opened and now he was facing woojin in a dark blue bathrobe.  
»hyung, why are you up?« chan asked, wondering if the smoke came from another room.  
»don't know. can't sleep.« he pouted and looked at his hyung with sad eyes.  
»cuddles...?« woojin nodded with a small smile decorating his lips as he let the younger in. making sure the others were okay was always chan's number one priority. he couldn't bear with any of his members, his friends, being sad. he jumped on the bed and sat there cross legged until woojin hung his robe on the bathroom door and sat on the bed in a tank top and boxershorts, while chan was still wearing his black shirt and sweatpants from the stream earlier that night. he hugged the older boy and clung to him like a koala baby to his mother.  
»wanna talk about it or just cuddle?« he asked in a quiet voice and put his head on woojin's chest. chan didn't even notice how much he needed affection before he went to woojin's room.  
»just cuddling is fine. or do you want to talk about something?« chan shook his head and hugged him tighter.  
»just cuddling.« but his mind never shut up. he tried to tell if the scent he smelled now was woojin's perfume or the smoke he smelled earlier or if it was maybe just the mix of it so it smelled different now. so did he smoke? why did he smoke? what did he smoke? he didn't seem high and smoking weed would be way too dangerous anyway, especially as rookies. their career would be ruined forever and he knew woojin wouldn't risk that. would he?  
»please tell me what's keeping you awake, woojinnie hyung.« woojin sighed and played with chan's hair.  
»it's fine, really. don't think about it.«  
»but i can't stop now. i know something's on your mind. i wanna help you, hyung.« he started drawing small circles and hearts on woojin's tummy and waited for the older to open up to him.  
»i'm just... a bit anxious. it's nothing.«  
»anxious about what?«  
»not being good enough, fucking up, disappointing you. all of you. my parents. stays.« chan got a bit startled by woojin's sudden use of the curse word.  
»but you won't fuck up, woojinnie. you're so talented and you could never disappoint us. because we are your family. us, your parents, stays. we're one big family and we all love you with our whole heart, no matter what.« woojin nodded, staring at the ceiling.  
»but it's easier to hurt or disappoint people who love you than people who don't care about you.« chan pouted again and sat up, facing woojin and cupping his face in his hands.  
»do not think like that. okay? that's just your mind challenging you and you know what? you will win this, woojinnie. just tell your mind that these thoughts are stupid and everything but valid because they are really not. no matter how much we love you, we would never be disappointed in you. okay?« woojin nodded but he still looked worried so chan gave him a small peck on the lips. woojin chuckled.  
»what was that?«  
»just wanted to see you smile. and it worked. so.« chan grinned and started plastering his friend's dace with quick kisses before he sat back and smiled at him.  
»bad thoughts gone?«  
»bad thoughts gone. thank you, chris.«  
»you don't have to thank me for that. thank the sweet scented cloud that made me come over and check if everything's okay.«  
»shit. you smelled that?«  
»yea. what was it?«  
»nothing serious, really. it's a vape with watermelon liquid. no nicotine, i swear.« chan hummed and chewed on his lip.  
»can i try?« woojin shrugged, then nodded.  
»we could also, uhm, shotgun? i mean, i don't know how much smoke you can handle so i would do it with less first.« he added nervously and chan nodded.  
»sure. i just, i've never done that before.«  
»all you have to do is, uh, keep your mouth open a bit. i'll do the rest.« chan nodded once again, the nervousness making his legs go up and down on the bed.  
»we don't have to do it, chris.« woojin said, getting the black devise out of his bag.  
»no no, i want to.«  
»okay.« woojin sat back on the bed and suddenly he looked so confident. his eyes locked with chan's while the vape made a low sound chan couldn't tell where exactly it came from. then the older grabbed his neck softly and locked their lips. just a bit, and chan almost kissed back instead of breathing in the smoke that entered his mouth. he coughed and pulled away as the white cloud left his mouth. it definitelly tasted as sweet as it smelled.  
»you okay?« chan nodded and took a deep breath.  
»yea. yea, sorry. i got... distracted.« woojin chuckled and put his hands on his cheeks to hide the blush that appeared.  
»wanna try again, or rather not?«  
»we can do it again, i'm fine.« he locked his eyes with woojin's and repeatedly told his mind to breath in the smoke, not kiss his group mate. this time it was woojin who slowly pulled away after he had passed the smoke to chan.  
»you should breathe, you know.« woojin reminded the younger who blew the smoke out of his nose and mouth.  
»it tastes good. what flavor is it?«  
»watermelon and a bit cherry. probably my favorite combination.«  
»i like it. and it's really not harmful?«  
»no no.« something in chan's mind told him to question that statement but at the same time he trusted woojin with his life and was convinced he wouldn't do anything that would actually harm him.  
»can we cuddle again?« the older asked and chan nodded.  
»but let me turn the light out first. i don't really wanna go back now.«  
»stay here. it's controlled by a remote, see?« woojin pressed a button on a small devise and everything went dark. chan smiled and grabbed the blanket before he went back to being a baby koala on woojin's side.  
»i love it when you come over to cuddle. or just to talk. i really appreciate it.«  
»i would never say no if you asked me to come over, hyung. maybe if i'm working on something important but i would definitely come later.« woojin played with the youngers bleached locks again and sighed.  
»i know. and i love how passionate you are. even when that means i have to wait. i will always wait for you, chris.«  
»i know you will, woojinnie. and i will never leave you. nine or none, you know? i mean it. i love you all so much.« he could feel his eyes becoming teary and hugged woojin tighter.  
»i love you, too.«


End file.
